Digimon Z3: Voice of Destiny
by Akrisakara
Summary: My reboot of my original fic. With some changes. Four kids hear a voice calling out to them. it is a strangely familiar one. now these kids are in for the adventure of a life time. What they will face only? Who will they meet? destinies are never that easy to comprehend... and who know were it will lead. Maybe even to another world. START... The adventure awaits.


_**D9: Hi everyone. Akari's younger brother decode9 here. After looking over her Digimon story…**_

_**Akri: I kinda came to the conclusion that I needed to revamp this story from the start. I have done a lot of research, and have finished collecting all the info I needed. So now I can start this over with some changes now that I have a better grasp of the story in my head. Sometimes you just have to take a step back and get some input. In my case I used my two bros for help. Sometimes three heads are better then one.**_

_**D9: Well it was only fair. She has always helped the two of us we just had to return the favor. Now I think it would be best to start this story before its consider we are rambling. Decode9 Over and Out!**_

_**Akri: as for the disclaimer I do not own digimon I only own the ocs and this plotline. This is Akrisakara signing off.**_

_**Prologue-The End**_

"Come on come on. Broadcast you stupid thing!" A female voice says leaning over a ruined computer as strange debris float around behind her. She then kicks the ruined computer which whirls to life.

A computer screen lights up, and seen from it is a silhouette of a person "Yes! The signal went through!" the female voice said excitedly.

"We don't have a lot of time! Get to the point!" A male voice yells from father away towards the female voice.

The female voice huffs then turns towards the computer screen which was broadcasting "I know that anyone seeing this at the moment can't see me, but it is probably for the best." She continues.

The female figure looks back and forth "At this moment I am hiding behind what use to be a temple, but its where its location that probably makes you wonder about many things." She said before looking back to the monitor which was becoming slightly static like.

She then laughs "A floating temple in digital space. When this crazy adventure started with just the four of us I never knew that it would take us this fare." She says as a small creature that can't seen is next to her and low rumbles could be heard in the background.

"When this all started I never thought I would end up in a battle to save two worlds." She said laughing a bit sounds of running could be heard from nearby her.

"How cliché is that? Anyways me and my friends weren't in this alone. We have had our special partners, and friends to help us along the way." She adds before sighing deeply.

"But of course not everything was how it seemed…how else could we have ended up in a temple in digital space?" She asked rhetorically as muttering could be heard somewhere near her.

"I'm sending out this message…story to anyone, and everyone via this signal. That way our story can be told in case me and my friends…don't make it. We didn't just run away or disappear." She says hesitantly.

"OH YEAH! TAKE THAT YOU…YOU CR—" An audible boom is heard from behind as the female voice groans and appears to slap her head.

A purplish glow is coming off from the side of the screen that is being partially covered with static as the girl looks to the side part of her being able to be seen before the glow vanishes "This battle doesn't look like it's going to end anytime soon. So it might be for the best to start this story from where it properly should…The beginning. To _that_ day." She says the static actually vanishing as the girls thinks back.

"This is the story…of a crazy yet amazing journey we all shared." She states.

_**D9: *Pant* *Pant* Well I can finally rest after doing the writing, and editing to this Prologue.**_

_**Akri: I still need to explain a few things right?**_

_**D9: Yeah. I guess it would be for the best since a few things have happened since you last updated.**_

_**Akri: Ok so if no one has figured is that this is a AU that is loosely based around the tamer universe with additions from the others. **_

_**D9: She will also be switching between the English and Japanese names for the digimon. (Example: Laylamon and Lillithmon)**_

_**Akri: Sorry but to me some names sound better in Japanese others in English due to nostalgia. oh and the aforementioned digimon is not in this story…this season.**_

_**D9: To much info sis…Anyways see you next time for the brand new Episode 1. Decode9 Over and Out!**_

_**Akri: Akrisakara signing off for now. Do forget to R&amp;R. **_


End file.
